planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Earle Haley
Jackie Earle Haley is an actor featured on the Planet of the Apes television series. He appeared in the episode "The Legacy" as Kraik. Many years later, Jackie recalled his experience fondly: "That one was really cool, getting that part. I was and still am a huge Planet Of The Apes fan. And, by the way, I loved the last movie. Honestly, I’ve liked all of the incarnations, if for different reasons. But back then, they’d done the original five movies, and… I guess all five had come out by the time they did the TV show, but either way, what was really cool was that Roddy McDowall was part of the series, so that was really exciting, because I was such a fan of his from the films. And then I became a fan in general, and just loved everything he was involved in. Even when he was a human! So it was really cool just going and getting to meet him, but… gosh, I think the only time I ever saw Roddy, it was when he was an ape! I don’t think I ever actually talked to him when he wasn’t in his ape outfit. Which is somehow even cooler, I guess. But at the end of the thing… I’m trying to remember the name of the makeup artist on the show, but he was a real renowned guy. At any rate, at the end of the episode, per my dad’s request, this guy just happily gave me a couple of the appliances. He just told us to bring in a black wig, so me and my dad went and bought a black wig, and he prepped up a couple of appliances, and then he totally showed me - while putting it on me - how to do it, and then he gave me all of the materials. So for the next several Halloweens, I’d pull out these old appliances, fix ’em up, and throw on my own Planet Of The Apes makeup. And that was extra-cool, because I only played a human on the show. Laughs. I finally had to throw out the box where I kept them, because after a decade and a half or so, they just started to deteriorate. But they lasted me a good long time."[http://www.avclub.com/articles/jackie-earle-haley-on-bad-news-bears-watchmen-dark,73884/ Jackie Earle Haley on 'Bad News Bears', 'Watchmen', 'Dark Shadows', and drinking with Danny Bonaduce], by Will Harris - 'A.V. Club' (May 11, 2012) Haley is perhaps best known for his roles as Kelly Leak in The Bad News Bears (1976), Moocher in Breaking Away (1979), pedophile Ronnie McGorvey in Little Children, the vigilante Rorschach in Watchmen (2009), horror icon Freddy Krueger in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Willie Loomis in Tim Burton's adaptation of Dark Shadows (2012), and Confederate Vice President Alexander H. Stephens in Steven Spielberg's Lincoln (2012). External Links * Jackie Earle Haley profile at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * Jackie Earle Haley at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Actors Category:Male Production Crew Members Category:Complete Articles